


Distraction at It’s Finest

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: There’s a trend going around TikTok of women interrupting their boyfriend’s video game play… without wearing any clothes. You decide to try it out.
Relationships: Xavier Woods | Consequences Creed/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Distraction at It’s Finest

[Here’s the video](https://boxofsecretideas.tumblr.com/post/620480045473005568) I saw that inspired this fic.

***

“Baby?”

“Hmm.”

You bit back a smile as Xavier continued to focus on his game. It wasn’t an Up Up Down Down day, but he was six hours deep into a grudge match with Corbin. At first, you’d been content to let him focus. To hear him yell when he lost, to celebrate when he won. But the longer this had gone on, the more his shoulders tensed, and the quieter he became. All signs of stress. Something that shouldn’t exist on his day off. 

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“How much longer are you going to play?”

“Just until I kick Corbin’s ass.” His upper lip twitched as the Lone Wolf on the other line snipped back a reply. “Maybe twice.”

Time to initiate. 

You tossed your shirt at his head. “Are you sure?”

The shirt bounced off his cheek, falling into his lap. Xavier barely glanced at you when he tossed it back. Then his head snapped over to catch a second look. His mouth dropped open. You wondered if he’d had the same reaction if you’d chosen to wear your lingerie instead. Then again, it didn’t take much when it came to… inspiring him. Your man stuttered through sounds that never formed into words. Your naked nipples perked in the coldness he preferred for his game cave. 

“Gotta go Corbs.”

You took a step back into the hallway. Already Xavier was out of his seat and removing his sweatshirt.

“Babe… what- what are you doin’?” He stumbled into the door frame. 

Swaying your hips, you playfully dropped your gaze to the floor. “I was thinkin’ about making a movie… for you to watch after you were done with Corbin.” When you looked back up, he was stalking towards you. 

“Well, I’m done now.” He started to slide down his sweats. 

Phase two. 

“Perhaps I don’t need to film then. If you’d like to experience yourself?”

As you turned to rush for the bedroom, Xavier tried to chase after you. He tripped over his sweatpants. But he never took his eyes off of you. 

You squealed as he caught you just in time to topple you onto the bed. His lips took to touching every inch of skin he could, bouncing from your neck to your breasts to your lips to your stomach to your wrists. He nipped on your pulse points to pull a gasp from your mouth, then stole your next breath with a kiss. Already you were squirming. To be fair, so was he. But he was taking sweet vengeance for your surprise. 

For a moment you both caught your breath. Xavier looked down at you, his gaze flicking between your eyes and your lips before settling back on your eyes. Your squirming stopped. Frozen in place, you barely felt Xavier trail his fingertips up your sides, circle your breasts, and then up to cup your face. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” he breathed. 

Then his mouth was on yours. Hungry. Teeth clacking together. Your hands gripping him tight, digging your nails into his skin. He reached for your core, finding it soaked and ready. With his fingers he brought you quickly to the bring. Then left you cold as his mouth dipped to kiss down your chest. 

“Baby, please.” You arched towards his body. Xavier grunted as your core barely slicked his cock. “Please. Fuck me.”

Xavier caught you in that earlier gaze, then did just that in a single thrust. Both of you cried out at the fill. When you were ready, you squeezed around his length. He kissed you deeply. Slow drags out. Quick thrusts. It made you quake. Slow fills. Quick take backs. You were ready for nothing. He finally took pity on your whining and set a rhythm that you could thrust with. 

The edge was there already. It wouldn’t take much to fall over. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Xavier laid his forehead on yours. “You know how I can tell?”

His thrusting cock wasn’t leaving much room for you to think, but you assumed he was about to tell you. 

“You’re taking my cock so good, Baby. Marking up my back like you do. Any second now you’re going to freeze. Your voice is calling out my name half a pitch below release. But if I move like this-” He shifted his thrust, spearing into the place that made you boneless. 

Like he said, you froze as your nerves were overwritten by release. Your voice heightened, screaming his name broken and needy. A final shiver ran from the base of your neck, down your spine, to your toes. Xavier gave a shout as your walls clamped down, taking him down with you. 

When both of you finally found your breath again, he pulled out of you gently. Then laid beside you. 

He kissed the underside of your jaw. “Thank you. You always know when I need a break.”

“Well,” you laughed airily. “It probably isn’t much of a break when you fuck me within an inch of my life, but you’re welcome.” 

Xavier perked up and leaned on one arm to look down at you. “You think that was intense? Give me a few minutes and I’ll do even better than that.”


End file.
